I Am Sakura, Konoha Ninja!
by kaitybug01
Summary: When Sakura gets attacked in the forest, she feels that she is not worthy to be a ninja of Konoha. She belive she can't protect her family or her friends, will some one be able to change he mind? COMPLETED!
1. Sounds

Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I do want it, and I'm asking Grandma

Sakura looked into the mirror brushing out her short pink hair, remembering what happen during the chunin exams. "Sakura! Can you wash the dishes please?" her mom yelled breaking off her thought "No mom," she yelled back, "I have to go train."

'_I have to, to become as stong as Naruto and the others, everyone else has done fantastic thing, while I...'_ her thoughts trailed off as she walked out the front door and onto the streets of Konoha.

She made her way into the forest slowly her foot kicking a pebble off the path every now and again. She walked into a clearing and placed her backpack on the ground. Opened her waist pouch (A/N I don't really know what it's called) and pulled out a single kunai.

She looked around for the hidden target she had Naruto set up the day before. Into the trees, on the forest floor, '_There!'_ she thought looking at a far off tree trunk.

She closed her eyes, waited for a moment, "Hai!" she screamed as she whipped her arm around and let the kunai fly out of her hand.

She waited for a moment and then she heard it 'pwannggg' it hit the board!

She opened her eyes when there was a rustle in the trees, suddenly four men and a woman jumped from the sky. Sakura looked at them, their forehead protectors, '_Sound'_ she thought as they gathered around her.

She reached into her pouch, '_Only four shuriken, but I have one, two, three kunai, what about my backpack?_' she thought back, she remembered putting a lunch, a string of rope, eight shuriken, and 5 more kunai.

"Hmmm" she hummed as she thought about what to do, the sound nin where closing in on her.

One grabbed her arm; she pulled out a kunai from her pouch and quickly stabbed him in the chest.

As he fell to the floor her world started spinning, she couldn't think strait.

Another man pulled out a shuriken and threw it at her. Blood landed on the mans face as it hit her mid-back.

Sakura fell to the forest floor on her hands and knees unable to revive herself. She slowly reached for her pouch but as she did so the woman shot three small needles from her mouth and into Sakuras arm causing it to fall limp at her side.

She fell face down into the dirt as she looked at the needles. "Poison?" she asked herself as the sound nin looked down at her.

" She's not worth killing, let's go." The woman said, "Although the poison will eventually work its way through and kill her slowly."

The woman smirked. At that they all disappeared into the trees leaving Sakura on the forest floor.

She rolled over onto her back and looked up at the sky the world became dimmer and dimmer it was fading in and out slowly, when everything suddenly went dark.

She lay limp in the ground as the sun shined down on her face making her look almost angelic...

A/N: So how'd ya like it? Please R&R!


	2. Ninja Will

Disclaimer: Don't own it, I want it, I'm asking Grandma

She slowly opened her eyes to a pure white room and an echoing vioce "Sakura? Are you awake now?

"Hmmm?" she shifted her head and saw a bright orange jacket.

"Naruto? Where am I?" she asked looking into his blue eyes .

"The Konoha hospital, Neji found you on the floor of the forest two days ago, you almost died, thankfully we have Tsunade." he explained to her.

"Oh..." she looked upward at the light above her as her tears welled.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" he asked as he watched the tears spill onto her face and down her cheeks.

"I'm not worthy to wear this forehead protector." she told him as she reached up and pulled it off her head.

"Take it." she said as she placed it into his idling hands.

"What do you mean ,Sakura-chan? Of course you're worthy" he told her looking down at the forehead protector she had placed in his hands.

"No, you or Neji, Kiba, or even Ino could've taken out those ninja in five minutes flat," she sobbed," While I...made a feble attempt, and failed miserably!" she was all out bawling by now.

Naruto watched as she cryed into her hands and the tears rolling down her cheeks seemed like little pieces of her ninja will sliping away, down the cheeks, over the chin, just to fall down and be disembowled be the bedsheets.

He took one last look at her, stood up, and threw the forehead protector against the wall and stormed out, not knowing what else to do but that.

Sakura made no mind of it and she continued to bawl

'_What if I can never become a true ninja, what if I just don't have the will?_' she thought as he ninja will fell onto the sheets and diappeared.

A/N Short 'n' crappy I know but it's late and plus, I figure it was a good place to end.


	3. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Iwant it, I'm asking grandma

Hey! Thank you to all my reviewers. Maire-Faia, I won't tell you anything! but it might be...AndI'll checkout your fiction!

A week later Sakura sat up in her bed at home with a blank expression played across her face.

Her forehead protector was still at the hospital. Her parents where shocked when she told them she didn't want it.

Flash Back

_"Oh honey, your forehead protector!" her mom said as she looked across the room to the only thing that would have her recognized as a ninja of Konoha._

_"Just leave it mom..." Sakura said llightly as she looked at a white tile with a single red speck on it._

_"But honey its yo-" she was cut off by Sakura screaming "Just leave it Mom, it has no meaning anymore!" at that she stormed off into the hall._

_Her mom just stared at Sakuras retreating back._

_She took one last look at it and sighed as she followed Sakura out of the room._

End Flash back

She let her hair fall into her face, not feeling the need to pull it back.

"Sakura, come down for supper." her mom yelled from the kitchen.

"No Mom, I'll eat when I feel like it." Sakura yelled back to her mom.

She looked out her window at all the people out and about, shopping, taking their children out,or just out for a walk.

Sakura looked closer, atleast fiftey-five wore a forehead protertor that bore the Konoha symbol.

She sighed deeply, depression was now a well know emotion for her, with Sasuke's betrayal and all.

Then she saw it, just across her street was Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto seemed to be saying something of deep importance to Kakshi who was listening purfusely.

They began to walk towards her house and she knew what was happening.

She knew she just had to ear what was coming to her.

She heard a knock down the hall, her mom opened the door.

"May I help you boys?" she heard her mom ask.

"We need to talk to Sakura." Kakashi said. A moment passed and then her mom spoke,"I understand, third room on the left."

she said.

"Thank you Ms. Haruno" she heard Kakshi say, then distant footsteps began drawing nearer.

She heard a hand grab her door and she gritted her teeth as she heard Kakashi say the words she'd dreaded all week,"Sakura, we need to talk to you..."

I'll try to update tomorrow but I can't do more today,maybe tonight. Please review! I love reveiws!


	4. Talking

Disclaimer:Don't own it, want it, I'm asking Grandma!

Heh, I got to update again today! Enjoy

"I know! I don't care!" Sakura shouted as she shook her head roughly letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Sakura calm down!" Naruto urged.

He stood up and grabbed her shoulders causing her to stop shaking her head.

She looked up into his eyes and then over at Kakashi who seemed very serious although his eye was soft.

"Sakura, I understand, but it is my job to try and change your mind,and also of my concern. You can't quit being a ninja because of one defeat." Kakashi said softly.

"I know, but I don't care! This has happened to me one too many times! I'm always backup, I can never fight the real battles like Naruto, Sasuke, and you could! On our first dangerous mission on our way to the old mans village, on the bridge, even in the forest I could barely handle myself!" she yelled at him now glaring daggers at Kakashi.

Sitting in the den Ms. Haruno heard everything Sakura was saying, and every now and then she heard Naruto.

"Hmmm.." she hummed as she slowly shook her head.

'_Sakura, I know it's hard but you have to keep going_.' she urged her telepathicly.

She didn't really know the road Sakura was going down all that well but she knew that she didn't like it.

"That's IT!" she heard Naruto yell,"If she doesn't want our help she doesn't need it!"

Sakuras door flew open and slammed against the wall.

A very, very angry Naruto stormed out, ignoring Sakuras mom, her stomped to the front door and threw it open, not really minding to close it.

Sakuras door closed and Kakashi slowly walked out.

He looked at the floor and sighed. "I hear about this all the time, never thought I'd have to experience it though." he said as he looked up at Ms. Haruno.

"What?" she asked, kind of having a dumb moment.

"A shinobi gets attacked, almost dies, and looses the will to fight anymore." he told her sorrowfully.

"And then what happens?" she asked now seemingly very interested.

"Well, the shun the world for a few weeks, in a state of complete depression, and waste away, its possible she might live but normally they die of hunger or suicide." he told her.

He walked out of the house closing the door behind him on a horror-stricken Ms. Haruno.

All she could think of where his last words,'Its possible she might live but normally they die of hunger or suicide.'

"Oh, My Lord..." she wispered to herself as she looked into Sakuras room as Sakura slowly got up and closed the door locking herself away from the world once again.

AN I know it was kinda short but, what ever


	5. Light

Disclaimer:Don't own it, want it, I'm asking grandma 

Chapter five! Yay! By the way Mairse-Faia I have acknowleged you in my profile that was an extemly funny fic!

"Sakura?" her mom peeked into her room slowly."Oh, my!" she gasped when she saw the mess on her floor.

The room was dark, the window was shut and all the light where off.

The bed was messy and bore a very pale,depressed looking Sakura.

"What mom..." she asked light bothering to look over at her mother.

She just stared at the floor, her hair was greasy and dirty she didn't seem to have taken a bath in awhile, or eaten more than a few morcels here and there.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to talk to me about your problem, I know you didn't want to talk about it with your sensei but you can tell me." Ms. Haruno said looking at her daughter lovingliy.

"...Get...out..." she wispered finaly looking up at her mother with a look that no child should ever give their parent, under any circumstances.

Ms. Haruno just sighed and slid the door closed on her daughter.

She just didn't understand why Sakura was so depressed after one loss to FIVE shinobi.

Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, it felt all greasy and stringy, like if you brushed it it would stay that way, just stick.

Sakura moved from her spot on the bed for the first time in hours to walk to her bathroom.

She opened the door, but didn't mind to turn on the light.

She stood at her sink and looked into the mirror and was shocked by the face she saw.

It was a dirty, pale, greasy face. Nothing like a beautiful girl as herself should look like.

She shook off her shock and turned on her sink, she cupped her hands under the tap and let water fill them.

She poured the water over her dirty hair, and let it run down it.

She wasn't wearing her usual red dress, but instead the usual dpression clothes for females, a grey sweatshirt that came down to her knees and a pair of black, baggy, shorts, barely visiable underneath the sweatshrirt.

Her eyes looked tiered and bagged and her cheeks lost their blush to a smudge of dirt.

Simply put she looked like crap that crawled out of the tiolet.

Looking at herself once more she finally gave in and decided to take a bath.

She ran the water in the tub and looked at the only light shining in the room, the shutters peeked sunlight and Sakura was tempted to open them.

She looked up at the bits of bright blue sky and the birds flying through the air.

She reached up a hand and slammed the shutters closed upward so that not even the rare bit of light could shine down. She removed her sweatshirt and her baggy shorts (she has boxing tape so she's not completely naked, I don't have the need to satisfy all the perverts) and dipped into the water.

She would swear this was the most pleasuer she'd had all week.

She reached up and turned off the water and allowed herself to soak for fifteen minutes until someone knocked.

"Sakura?" they asked quietly.

The door opened and so did one of Sakuras eyes, out of the corner of it she could make out a blue skirt slit to the upper thigh and a forehead protector sagging around the waist.

"Ino?" Sakura asked now with both eyes open.

"Can I come in Sakura?" she asked cautiously opening the door a little more.

"I guess so, maybe..." she trailed off, but Ino, not really caring, opened the door all the way and stepped in.

"Sakura," she said walking next to the tub," You're a mess." she grabbed a lock of Sakuras hair and showed it to her.

Having the bath lighten her mood, Sakura just closed her eyes and sighed.

Ino surveyed her before continuing, she placed her hand on Sakuras shoulder timidly," Do you wanna talk?" she asked slightly scared of the reply.

"No! I want to wallow in misery for the rest of my life!" she yelled slapping away Ino's hand in annoyance.

"I'm just trying to help..." Ino replied slightly hurt Sakura wouldn't open up.

"You're not my shrink! How would you help me anyways? Go and turn back time so you could be in the forest with me when I get attacked? You can't help me!" she yelled.

She stood up in the tub letting the water runn off of her body.

She stepped out of the tub,"I would've been fine if you hadn't said anything at all!" she yelled at Ino.

"And what would that do?" Ino said back her voice slightly raised.

"To let me know you cared about my well being by not saying anything and not screwing with my life!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Inos eyebrow ticked and she stormed out leaving Sakura standing in her bathroom.

AN Wow I didn't think it'd be that long, kinda,sorta, got carried away, kinda...


	6. Nikudon

Disclaimer:You know I don't own it...yyyeeetttt

I am acctualy eating chicken nuggets with chopsticks, heh heh

'_I'm throwing away everything I've ever worked for._' Sakura thought.

Though her body was clean she was wearing the sweatshirt and baggy shorts again.

She was sure more people than Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Ino where going to comeover to try and bring her back to being a shinobi.

As a matter of fact she saw TenTen coming just now. She moaned loadly and crawled under her comforter.

"Sakura, are you okay?" she asked not minding to knock or ask to come in.

Sakura just moaned as a reply.

"Look, I'm not gonna lecture you, it's just that I heard you weren't eating so I brought you some nikudon (rice with sliced beef)." she told her placing a steaming bowl on Sakuras dresser.

Sakura looked up from under her covers at TenTen and then at the bowl of nikudon placed on her dresser.

"T-thankyou...I guess..." she said.

TenTen looked at her with soft eyes and said,"Listen, whenever you feel like talking you can come to me, or anyone else in the village, you know we want you to come back to being a ninja, we could always use an extra one!" she smiled.

Sakura let a smirk make its way across her face.

"Well, I've gotta go, Gai-sensei has us sceduled for some crazy training sessions, I had just enough time to bring this to you. C'ya Sakura!" TenTen yelled as she ran out the door.

Sakura got up and closed her door. She looked back at the bowl of nikudon and walked to it.

"Hmmmm...chopsticks..." she mumbled as she began to dig around her drawers.

"Aha!" she said as she pulled out a pair of chopsticks.

"Idaticimas!" she said as she broke her chopsticks and began shovling the beef and rice into her mouth.

Soon afterwards she was done and she placed the empty bowl on th floor next to her bed.

She curled up in her blanket and stared at the bowl.

'_Whenever you feel like talking you can come to me, or anyone else in the village, you know we want you to come back to being a ninja, we could always use an extra one!_ '

TenTens words ran through her head over and over,'_We could always use an extra one..._' what did she mean by that?

While she was trying to figure all this out Naruto crept into her room.

When he stepped on a creeky floorboard Sakuras instinct kicked in.

She quickly reached under her bed and pulled a kunai and threw it at Naruto, grazing his cheek slightly and making it bleed.

"What the crap Sakura!" he yelled putting a hand on his cheek.

"Oh...sorry Naruto..." she said looking at the floorboards.

Naruto was suprised, but also glad that she still had a little bit of ninja fight left in her.

He smiled and walked over to her.

"Here Sakura." he said handing her her forehead protector.

She looked into his deep blue eyes and her heart began to pound.

"Well, I guess I better go before you attack-ack!" he screamed as Sakura tackled him on the floor and bagan to kiss him.

He didn't really know what to do so he kissed her back for awhile and then he pulled her away.

"What?" Sakura asked not really understanding how strong she had come on.

"You're vulnerable!" he yelled pulling her off him and running out leaving her forehead protector laying on the ground.

A/N Wow that was hard to write... XP blech! I'm so not good with that, either that or just not Naruto and Sakura... anyways I'll probablly update soon


	7. Nothing mom

Naruto sat at the ramen stand waitibg for his bowl to be done, and thinking about what just happed with Sakura.

He just didn't like her that way any more. She was nothign more than a comrad and a friend.

"Here ya go." the man said placing a bowl infront of Naruto. "Thanks old man.. Naruto said pulling chopsticks out of the tin.

"Itdaticimas..."he wispered as he broke the chopsticks and began eating his ramen slowly.

Meanwhile...

Sakura was stomping around her room and throwing random things.

"Stupid! Why did you do that? Oh it was just the spurr of the moment, yeah right." she yelled as she picked up pillow and threw them at her wall.

She ran over to her forehead protector and picked it up. She then went to her window, opened it, and threw it out not hearing the seemingly large "Owch!What the crap?" coming from outside.

Not too long afterwards Kiba came into her room holding the forehead protetor in one hand and his head with the other.

"Sakura, I think this is yours, it hit me on the head." he said holing it out for her.

"Thanks." she said as she took it and threw it out the window again just to hear "Owch!What the crap was that!"

"Look I know you're angry-" he was cut off by Sakura. "I'm not angry at that right now! I'm angry at myself and the dumbest thing I've ever done!" she yelled.

"And what was that?" he asked now drawn in with curiosity.

"Well, I didn't really think you would be the first person I told..." she said sitting down her bed.,"But okay... I kind of kissed Naruto."

"You what!" He started screaming stuff like 'I don't belive you' and 'You didn't'.

"I was an accident, kinda, I don't really like him like that, but, e was being so nice and, well,argghhhh!" she yelled now getting very frustrated.

She began throwing things again and screaming at herself once again.

While Kiba watched this and slowly made his way to the door, thinking about how scary girls are when they go crazy.

Ms. Haruno heard Sakura screaming but really didn't bother until the second boy that day ran out of her house with a horrified look on his face.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing to those poor boys?" she asked as she peeked her head into Sakuras room cautiously.

"Nothing, mom just talking." Sakura lied looking back at her mom sweetly. "Nothing at all..."

AN Soooo much writers block I had to stop there, but I wanted to make it longer sorry...


	8. BANG!

Im sorry about the mob coming for you but they were extremly funny, my brother thought so too by the way.And he only read 2 chapters.

Well, I am nearing the end but I will make another one after this possibly a sequel, let me know if you want one.

Anyways, here ya go!

* * *

Sakura wollowed on her bed in misery. Her forehead protector had been returned to her bythe random civilian who had been hit by it. 

It was the day after her 'incident' with Naruto and apearently TenTen was bring her food for every meal because she'd come for dinner the night before, and breakfast a few hours ago.

"Sakura," it was TenTen again for lunch," I brought you some kurage no sunomono(sliced parboiled jellyfish) it's chinese!"

"Yummm." Sakura said sarcasticly as she stared at the plate.

"Is there something wrong you where like this this morning too." TenTen asked sitting down next to Sakura and placing the plate on the nightstand.

"Last person I told kind of freaked out and ran ran away screaming." Sakura said looking at her lap. She was back to wearing her old dress though she perfered the sweatshirt and baggy shorts.

"You can tell me, I won't freak." she said placing one handon Sakuras lap.

"Well I kind of ------ ------." (I couldn't type it again, heh)

TenTen held back her screams and instead just replied with "Did you really..." her eyebrow ticked sightly as she spoke.

"Just go ahead and say what you have to say, I know it's killing you not to." she said quietly.

"I don't belive you did that! What the crap where you thinking? What is wrong with you baka?" TenTen started yelling.

"I know! I know.." she replied

"I-I gotta go.." TenTen trailed of as she ran out Sakuras door.

"Thrid one this week..." Ms. Haruno told herself as she watched TenTen run out the door.

Just after TenTen ran out the door a very confused looking Naruto came in.

"You know where to go..." Ms. Haruno said looking up at him.

Naruto walked into Sakuras room to see her fruriously shoving the kurage no sunomono into her mouth not really caring to use chopstickscause she seemed to enjoy using her hands.

"Uhhh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said as he watched her stuff the food in her mouth.

She turned around and looked at him with a tentical hanging out of her mouth.

"Uh, Sakura..." he said pretending to wipe his chin.

"Oh." she said wiping the tentical up into her mouth.

"Look, I just came to say, I obviously don't think of you the way that you think of me. You're just a friend in my mind and you could never be anything more to me, I'm sorry" he explained to her softly.

"I know, I feel the same way about you, it was just well, like you said, I was vunerable. It was unintended." she told him.

"Well okay then. I'm gonna go now." he said walking out of her room away from the awkward situation before him.

Sakura finished eating her food and placed the plate on her nightstand.

She laid down on her bed for about an hour until she heard a bang from the living room a her mom screaming perfusly.

AN Heh, I hope that was long enough it was easier to write and plus Ive been planning to end this chapter tis way for a while.


	9. Momma!

Disclaimer:I didn't Take it! 

I realize it was evil of me to let you off there so I'm updating now, I was planning on waiting a week, but no, since y'all are nice and probly dying it's here!

Chapter nine!

* * *

Sakura ran into her living room to see another sound ninja with her mom pinned against the wall.

He wasn't one from before, but a new one Sakura guessed they sent him to come after her.

He was doing some sort of technice with a large ball of chakra in each hand.

He pushed the two balls togerther and formed one huge ball and began coming towards her mother.

"Sakura!" she screamed as she looked over at her with a feared expression. "Mom!" Sakura screamed and whent to get her kunia pouch.

She came back and reached into the pouch and pulled out two shuriken. She threw one hit the guys arm the other and it stabbed him in the eye.

"Arrgg!" he screamed dropping to the ground and shutting off his technice.

"Mom!" she yelled as she ran over and hugged her. But as the man started to get up she literally threw her mom to saftey by throwing her on the couch on the otherside of the room.

He started coming towards her and she reached and pulled a kunai out of her pouch and stabbed him in the shoulder.

"You little Bitch!"(A/N ooo shouldn't have put that! Oh well...) he yelled looking up at Sakura and the over at her mom peeking over the couch.

Sakura noticed his glare changing from her to her mom and firgured what he was going to do.

She grabbed him by the hair and began kneeing him in the face to every word she spoke.

"Stay--Away--From--My--Mother--Bastard!" (A/N Bad language!) she threw his head back and grabbed it as it bobbed back, and then punched him in the mouth.

The man seemed to be trying too preform the technice he had done earlier but he'd run out of enough chakara to preform it with sastisfaction.

He reached back and took a kunai from his pouch and stabbed Sakura in the stomach and watched slowly as her body whent pof! and turned into a large pillow.

He turned around and saw no one he looked all over and couldn't find her until she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up.

There she was haning from the ceiling like a crystal chandaleir. He only caught a glimpse of her for once he turned around last thing he saw was a fist coming strait for him.

Sakura hopped down and stared the man down as well as she could.

A smile crossed his lips as he looked up at her and pulled out one of those**UBER** shuriken.

Sakura wasn't quiet sure what he was doing, and it all happed so fast that even afterwards it took her a moment to recap.

He threw the uber shuriken towards her mom and Sakura began running to do the cheesy little slow-motion jump and 'noooooooo'.

She just almost made it but not quiet. She landed on the ground and her eyes whent wide from shock when she heard the shuriken make contact with her mom.

She heard her moms body fall to the floor and she grew inraged. It was like inner Sakura was just let out of her cage.

The tears ran down her cheeks like waterfalls as she ran to him screaming "You bastard! Damn you! You deserve to go to hell and rot!"

She began furiously puching and kicking the crap out of the man and if there was ever a time she wished she could do Kage Bushin it was now.

She pulled out three kunai and placed them between each finger on her right hand. She gripped them tightly and began to randomly stab him.

By now she was screaming like a mad-man and she had attracted half the shinobi in Konoha, but they didn't seem to want to get in Sakuras way.

They all just stood outside her house watching her scream and cry and stab, stab, stab!

Naruto was wondering what could make Sakura that angry until he saw an arm from behind the couch and he had his own guess.

"Kakashi, I think that man she's killing killed Ino!" Naruto screamed being obviously more stupid than he looke since Ino was standing right next to him.

"Baka Naruto, he killed her mom!" Ino barked at him andhit him on the head.

"What was that f-" he was cut off by Choji screaming, "I think she's done!"

Sakura looked up at them blood and tears all over her face. She opened the door and ran out to Kakashi.

She grabbed him around the waist and started crying uncontrolably.

"Kakashi-sensei! She's gone! He killed her!" she screamed at a very dumb-founded Kakashi. Why was she coming to him?

"Kakashi-sensei!" she cried into his vest. She hugged him tighter as every one waited to see what Kakashi as planning to do about the sittuation.

AN Poor Sakura! I feel so bad for her, kind of, she now knows what it's like to have no parents...next chapter coming soon


	10. Ceremony

Okay almost done and I hope you all have enjoyed it. 

I know I had fun writing it. Now I'm not necicarely saying this is the last chapter but I'm going to make it as long as possible so it might be.

This is my humor chapter, more funny than most so enjoy!

Also I might make a sequel, let me know if you want one because your votes are probably going to decide on it.

Chapter ten! Go poke ball! (sorry XD got a little carried away with that sweatdrops)

* * *

"We would like to give her mother a proper burial cerimony." Kakashi explained to Tsunade as Sakura sat in the back of the office with a blank exspression played across her face.

"I understand, the funeral will be held this weekend while you sort out the details with Sakuras living situation and her loss of her mother. Since she technically died in action Konoha will provide the normal accessories such as the coffin and the headstone ect." She told Kakashi staring over his shoulder at Sakura who seemed very interested in her lap.

"Okay then." Kakashi said standing up.

"Wait one more thing Kakashi..." she said looking up at him.

He sat back down and waited for her to finish speaking.

"Tomorrow there will be a ceremony for Sakura. Because through all of this she managed to defeat the enemy and keep as strait of a face she could manage, and that, is a real ninja. Wether or not she passed the chunin exam completly she will be name a chunin tomorrow at the cermony." Tsunade explained as she watched Sakuras head perk a little when she said she would be a chunin.

"Hai." Kakashi said standing up. He walked to Sakura and tapped her shoulder. And although you couldn't really see it Kakashi smiled at her.

"You can stay at my place tonight and tomorrow after the ceremony we can go clean out your house, okay." he said looking down at her stunned face.

"K-kakashi-sensei." Sakura wispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek that was there only a second before Sakura quickly wiped it away.

"Thankyou!"she said cheerfully as she hopped up and skipped out the door with Kakakshi following close behind.

'_She's trying so hard to cover it up, but you can still see it on her face_' he thought as he followed a happy little Sakura out the door.

"Well this is home...for tonight."Kakashi said as he opened the door to a small house on the edge of Konoha.

When the door came open Sakura couldn't belive her eyes. Kakashi had the most beautiful home she'd ever seen, it almost looked like he was married.

He had a blue couch that looked sort of like a beeanbag chair-all squishy like. He had blue curtians (yeah curtins my dad is a bacholor and we have bamboo shades / ) covering all the windows and a blue lounge chair (we know his favorite color o.0;)in the corner. His carpet was a shade of beige and had little speckles of red on it.

"Wow..." she breathed as she stepped into his house.

"Sure, I don't really think it's that much though." he replied.

"You have curtains!" she said as she felt on one of them; it felt like silk.

"Yeah, suuurree do." he said staring at her,"Have a seat and I'll bring you something to snack on." he said leaving her in his living room.

She looked around still amazed. Curtains! She waited awhile and Kakashi came back with two plates of niwatori (simply just chicken).

"Here ya go." he said happily sitting down next to her on the poofy couch. Cutains!(heh sorry)

Sakura and Kakashi broke their chopsticks "Idatikimas!" they chimed and began eating.

Amazingly it was very awkward eating together. They just weren't used to it.

Trying to break the silence Kakashi spoke first; it wasn't that much. "Sooooo..."

And then Sakura,"Mmmmmhhhhmmmm..."

They didn't talk after that until they where done. Then Sakura realized something, she saw Kakashi without his mask on! (haha I just had to put it.)

Suddenly Sakura stared jumping up and down and then pointed a finger at a dumbfounded Kakashi and simply yelled "Hahahaha!" in his face.

"Might I asked what has come over you?" he asked looking at Sakura like she was crazy, which at the moment she was.

"Oh...ahem." Sakura said clearing her throught "Nothing, heh."

'_She is so weird..._' he thought gathering the dishes and placing them in his kitchen sink (that had curtains over it!)

"Okay now where would you like to live now? There are many options, almost anyone in Konoha will invite you into their home to live there." he told her after he made out a small list of options.

'Hummmmm..." she hummed looking over the list until one caught her eye,"Naruto..." she said quietly.

"What?" Kakashi asked not hereing her due to her low tone.

"Naruto." she reapeted in a normal vioce.

"Oh, okay then Naruto it is. Now let me show you where your bedroom is. Its my little sisters old room,I grew up here." he said looking down at her and smiling.

"Sister?" she asked not really knowing Kakashi had a sister.

"Yup, she died just like your mom did, I tried to save her but I was too late." he explained showing her to the room.

She looked inside and the whole room was pink with little stuffed animals everywhere.

There was a pink bed skirt hanging on the bed and pink ruffle curtains. (curtains!)

"How old was she?" Sakura asked looking around the room.

"Almost thirteen." Kakashi explained also looking around the room.

Sakura walked in and sat on the bed."So tomorrow I'm gonna be a chunin, huh? That's big. I guess." she said staring at the Hot pink carpet (she must've really liked pink! o.0)

"Big step in a shinobis life." Kakashi replied leaning on the doorframe,"And that's why I'm going to let you get some sleep." he said.

He closed the door and walked away leaving Sakura on the bed.

She pulled back the pink quilt, crawled under it and pulled it back up. After some ten minutes of laying in bed she fell asleep.

Next day...

* * *

Sakura was wearing a long white dress cut to the lower thigh and had her hair curled into an inside bob. She wore her forehead protector around her waist to add to the affect of her hair.

Kakashi on the other hand didn't need to dress up since he was a jounin but all the genins and chunins would be dressing in their best formal.

All of Konoha sat on those metal fold up chairs that schools use for D.A.R.E graduations (heh heh, that day sucked monotone vioce Mrs Starrets 2nd hour class. heh )and listen to the fith hokage Tsunade-sama make her speech.

"Not many shinobi can be as brave or courageous as her, she has suffered a great loss in the past few days, but she bounced back. Although she hasn't passed the chunin test she will still be name a chunin, not many can endure what she has without loosing her fight, but she hasn't. Haruno Sakura please take the stage." she announced.

Sakura slowly made her way up the steps to the podium. "Well, I really don't have anything to say, except this probably wouldn't have happened with out the help of my friends, my sensei, and most of all my mom. Now that I look back on it, it seems that she gave her life to save mine as a ninja." at that she dropped her head a little and whent over to Tsunade who slipped the green chunin jacket over her white dress.

She slowly made her way off the stage and took her place next to Kakashi.

The town of Konoha clapped as she made her way off and then Tsunade took her place at the podium.

"Now we will celebrate her coming-of-chunin (heh) by a party in her honor, dismissed." Tsunade said and at her last word and every one began to form around Sakura shaking her hand and congradulating her.

"Wow, Sakura, I never thought that you would be a chunin before me!" Ino said slightly crushing Sakuras hand.

And it whent that way all night until Tsundae proclaimed it over because she was way too tired to try to go to bed with all that noise.

Sakura walked home with Naruto that night holding her shaking hand like a dead puppy.

"Owwww, oh it hurts so bad! Why do people crush instead of shake?" she asked retoricly.

But Naruto not knowing the language of 'Retoalicy' replied,"Maybe they just hate you cause your hairs pink.."

"What does that have anything to do with this?" Sakura asked angrily

"Evidently nothing due to your tone." he replied folding his arms behind his head.

"Why did I choose him? Of all the people in Konoha, why him?" she mumbled to herself.

AN AAAANNNNND done! haha More chapters coming soon!


	11. One Night

Okay one night at Narutos, Oh, Lord Help Us! Really help Sakura,Last chapter, enjoy! Let me know if you want a **sequel**! 

He had curtains too! Ramen curtains...

Naruto kicked open the door screaming "Home!"

"I prepared a room for you Sakura-chan, right over here." he said walking her to a room.

He opened the dor to reveal a room that looked like it came strait from Limited 2.

A sideways four-poster bed with a largeveil hanging over it.

There where little deelies hanging form the ceiling like chandilere lanps and six-tuple circles one inside the other.

The dresser was like a pastel yellow color and there was a huge mirror next to it.

He even provided her a vaninty! (my room, did come from Limited 2)

"It's beautiful Naruto." she gasped.

"Heh. Thanks." he said rubbing the back of his next.

"No, thank you!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

Naruto hugged her back lightly and waited for her to pull away.

When she finally did she was smiling broadly.

"Well goodnight I guess." he said as he started walkinng away.

She closed the door and looked at the room. She flicked off the switch for the light and did a run'n'jump into the bed.

She flipped back the lavender comforter and laid down.

She flipped the comforter back up and rested her chin on it, not too long afterwards she fell into dreamworld.

Dream (One of my actual dreams only me not Sakura)

* * *

_Sakura was walking around the accadamy with dark sunglasses on and every one began to wonder why._

_"Sakura why are you wearing those shades?" Ino asked leaning over Sakura who smiled and removed them revealing the Hyuuga eyes, but she didn'thave the byakugen._

_Ino just stood there as if it wasn't normal to see someone with white eyes_(minus the Sakura thing)

_Neji appears from nowhere "She is no true Hyuuga!" he yelled poking Sakuras eyes._

_And then Hinata pops up "Our eyes aren't that white are they Neji, how do we see?" she asked._

End Dream

* * *

Sakura sat up in her new bed. She looked around and then,"Holy crap what was that all about?" she asked herself.

She laid back down and fell asleep five minutes later.

Later that day she woke up around 7:00 am and got out of bed.

She whent to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair until she realized, her mothers funeral was that day.

She dropped the hairbrush and ran into her room '_Crap I haven't gone to the house yet!_' she kicked herself mentaly.

She ran into the living room and yelled at Naruto as she ran out the door "**Be right back! Need black clothes!"**

When she got to her house she opened the door and ran in, she made her way to her room and dug through her closet for a good dress and dress shoes.

She finally found her long black dress and black high-heeled shoes.

She grabbed them and then ran back home with Naruto.

She burst through the front door, not pausing to talk to Naruto, and ran into her room.

There she quickly change and came out to face Naruto in a blackt-shirt and black baggy pants.

"Is it time to go yet?" she asked him

He just nodded and they began to run to the funeral as fast as the high-heels would carry them.

They got there just when it started. Tsunade was making a speech when they hobbled into the front row.

"A loving single mother"

_'Mommy, I love you!'_ a young Sakura said as her mother bent down to hug her.

"A caring citzen"

_'Of course ,Ino, you can stay here!'_ said Sakuras mother to a young smiling Ino

"A great friend."

_'Haha! Quit being stupid Kakashi!'_ a child version of Ms. Haruno said to a child version of Kakashi.

Sakura was near tears as she listened to all Tsunade was saying.

"She was a great person, and we thank her for giving her life to Konoha." she finished.

The pawbearers picked up the cascet and began to lower it into the ground.

Sakura watched as they buried her mother and she was on the brink of tears when some one wrapped their arm around her and pulled her into their chest.

She put her fists up to her eyes and began crying incontrolably into the chest of whomever it was holding her.

When she finally looked up it was Kakashi holding her with both arms.

She looked up at him and smiled "Thankyou Kakashi-sensei." she said as she wiped the tears off her cheeks.

He let her go and she whent in search for Naruto.

When she finaly found him she pulled him aside.

"Thankyou Naruto-kun."she blushed as she pecked him on the cheek,"You've been a great friend through all of this and I could never ask for a better one." she smiled.


End file.
